Serious
by Shoothatladyluck
Summary: Chanyeol tidak pernah serius, hingga ketua basket itu mengubah segalanya. {shortfic; Krisyeol; Kris Wu, Park Chanyeol}


Daridulu, Chanyeol memang tidak akan pernah serius untuk suatu hal. Entah itu tentang kepala botak Mr. Lambert di kelas seni, atau untuk pinggangnya yang kadang bermasalah selepas latihan basket bersama timnya. Ia tidak pernah peduli.

Ia hanya akan menahan nafasnya sesaat, kemudian mendesah keras ketika rasa sakit di bagian pinggangnya semakin parah dari hari ke hari. Namun sekali lagi, ia tak pernah mempermasalahkannya hingga ke tahap yang lebih serius. Bahkan, lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengeluh sakit saat rasa yang menyedihkan itu menjalar hingga ke bagian pahanya. Sungguh, padahal itu benar-benar nyeri.

Jika ditanya apa yang membuat Chanyeol tidak pernah serius dalam segala hal, entahlah, mungkin ia hanya menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tak pernah mau tahu."

Begitu tenang dan datar, seolah kehidupan yang ia jalani saat ini hanyalah tayangan opera sabun yang terlihat membosankan dan terus di ulang-ulang. Ia selalu menganggap hari ini adalah duplikat dari hari kemarin, dan hari esok, adalah duplikat dari seluruh kejadian dihari ini. Begitu memuakkan, hingga membuat lelaki itu lebih memilih tak peduli dan tak pernah menganggap keseriusan itu ada.

Namun, setelah kedatangan anak baru yang ikut latihan dalam latihan basketnya setiap Kamis sore, terdapat sedikit perubahan tentang ketidak peduliannya terhadap sesuatu.

Chanyeol sedikit lebih, serius.

Kris Wu selalu memberikan perhatian lebih pada siapapun, termasuk Chanyeol. Tentu saja. Chanyeol bahkan mengutuk Mr. Kim yang seenak jidatnya merangkap seorang berwajah datar itu menjadi ketua basket secara tiba-tiba. Padahal, Chanyeol sudah mengikuti klub tersebut selama belasan bulan, dan Kris yang hampir dua bulan masuk bisa-bisanya langsung mendapat gelar membanggakan tersebut.

Yang benar saja, ia bahkan sampai mendapat cedera pinggang hingga membuat ia hampir tidak bisa mengikuti latihan basket lagi. Dan, lelaki itu dengan cara gampang dapat meraih tingkatan menggiurkan tersebut? Chanyeol serasa ingin menjambak kepala Mr. Lambert saat itu juga.

Well, mungkin rasa tidak serius itu membuat mata Chanyeol terbutakan.

Dan sejak saat itulah, rasa ketidakpedulian Chanyeol mulai terkikis perlahan.

Ia mulai berusaha membuat Mr. Kim takjub akan permainannya di lapangan guna mengenyahkan keparat Wu itu dari gelar membanggakan tersebut. Ia menambah jadwal berlatih disetiap ada jam kosong, untuk melatih permainan bola-nya yang —menurutnya— masih kurang bagus. Berusaha mengabaikan rasa nyeri di pingganya yang semakin hari kian menyiksa dirinya.

Hingga, pada suatu sore, selepas anak-anak pergi meninggalkan lapangan untuk mengistirahtkan tubuhnya dari latihan basket hari ini, Chanyeol meringkuk di salah satu kursi penonton. Memijat pinggangnya yang kali ini, rasa nyeri-nya tidak seperti biasanya. Memaksa kedua tungkai lelaki tinggi tersebut untuk tidak berdiri, apalagi berjalan. Sesekali mendesis kesakitan untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang tak terperi.

Latihan keras yang ia jalani akhir-akhir ini membuat cedera di pinggangnya malah semakin parah saja. Rasa sakitnya berlipat ganda. Sudah terlalu parah hingga muncul ruam kemerahan disana.

Dan sialnya lagi, keparat Wu itu melihat dirinya.

"Shit.." umpat Chanyeol ketika melihat Kris berjalan menuju ke arahnya, membawa dua buah botol minuman dingin yang Chanyeol yakini dipersembahkan 'khusus' untuknya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, itu tidak baik." Kris berujar. Nadanya begitu lembut, namun terdengar tegas. Lelaki tersebut mengamati ruam yang sedang Chanyeol pijat. "Ini sudah parah seka—"

"Diam, kau!" desis Chanyeol tak suka.

Kris menghela nafas, "Kau tidak ingin tidur di sini bukan? Ayo, kita pulang."

Chanyeol berdecak, "Apa matamu terlalu buta untuk melihat kondisiku, Kris? Berdiri saja susah, apalagi berjalan!"

"Siapa yang bilang kau harus berjalan?"

"Ap—"

"Ayo cepat, ku gendong."

Chanyeol melongo, tahu-tahu matanya sudah mendapati punggung tegap Kris tepat di hdapannya. Sedikit membungkuk, memberi ruang pada Chanyeol untuk segera 'naik'.

"Cepat, Chanyeol. Punggungku capek!"

Chanyeol menatapnya ragu, namun kemudian pemikiran tentang dirinya yang mengenaskan tidur di kolong bangku penonton membuat tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil sudah mendarat di punggung lebar tersebut. Kedua tangan Chanyeol menggapai bahu milik Kris, kemudian memeluknya. Kris mengulum senyuman geli.

"Aku bisa saja bicara pada Mr. Kim untuk segera menggantikan jabatan itu." ujar Kris tiba-tiba, "Aku sudah tahu, Yeol."

Chanyeol terdiam, menenggelamkan wajah lelahnya pada ceruk leher lelaki tersebut. Sial, rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Jangan terlalu serius, itu bahkan lebih buruk dari cedera pinggangmu." langkah Kris terhenti, membuat pergerakan hingga Chanyeol mendongak.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukai dirimu yang dulu."

"Huh?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Ia tak salah dengar kan?

Diam-diam, Chanyeol tersenyum.

Well, setidaknya ketidak seriusan itu dapat membuahkan kebahagiaan kecil untuknya.

*FIN*


End file.
